


you are the place where all my thoughts go hiding

by annperkinsface



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their tenth date, he walks her home and she doesn't let him leave, holds his face in her hands, kisses him clumsy right outside her door.</p><p>(Usnavi and Vanessa, in three parts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the place where all my thoughts go hiding

 i.

Their tenth date, he walks her home and she doesn't let him leave, holds his face in her hands, kisses him clumsy right outside her door. Vanessa's punch drunk, giddy from drinking and dancing and the choked off syllables of her name when she opens her mouth and touches her tongue to his. He kisses clumsy right back and it's good, so good, finesse is deeply overrated, but she wants him to go down on her, wants to ride him, wants him to make her breakfast and see him sleep rumpled and hear what her name sounds like first thing in the morning, wants, wants, _wants_. It should scare her, but Vanessa wants everything, always has, always scrabbled and fiercely clung to what she can get her hands on.

She breathes, "Are you coming in," and slots their noses together, because she kind of has a thing for his nose, kind of like he has a thing for her hair or her legs.

"Um." Usnavi's throat works and it makes her want to grin, to press her lips to his pulse and taste the skin of his throat. "Yeah. Okay."

 

 

 

 

ii.

He kisses over her knees, mouthing at the raised skin just a little above her left one. Vanessa tangles a hand in his hair and laughs. "Oh my god, you're some kind of scar fetishist, this is amazing. All this time I thought it was my legs but I underestimated your sexual deviance."

"It's not a fetish," he protests. It's stories, the kind you wear on your skin, and when she's got her legs in his lap he traces it with idle fingers, like he's trying to feel it out by touch alone. He could ask and she'd probably tell but Usnavi likes the mystery, that for as well as he knows her he doesn't know everything. There's still so much to learn.

He can't say that though, because it's a secret, and Vanessa, face flushed, eyes bright, is also kind of shorting out his brain so he just says, lamely, "It's you."

"You and your scar fetish, right," Vanessa says, mock seriously, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

Usnavi makes a face but he loves it. Loves her. Lets her guide his mouth down to where she wants him and maybe he's still tipsy but he thinks this is divinity. He thinks this is forever.

 

 

 

 

iii.

He makes her pancakes. She sits on her countertop, thrilling inside whenever he gets distracted by her bare legs. "You have chairs," Usnavi says, gesturing behind him with his spatula. "A table even."

Vanessa raises her eyebrows over her coffee. "Are you seriously complaining?"

"...No." He flips the pancake petulantly.

They tuck in at the table and he helps her get the edge on Nina in Words With Friends. "Two hundred points," Vanessa says, delighted. "I might just keep you."

"Might," Usnavi scoffs. "And after I make you breakfast too."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I will keep you."

"Good," Usnavi says.

"Great," Vanessa says and spoons pancake into her mouth. She can feel the smile threatening to twitch her lips but she refuses to be the one who cracks first.

She shouldn't have worried; Usnavi is scientifically incapable of keeping his cool around her. He grins like a loon across her table and she thinks, _I love you._

She's sober now but still not afraid.


End file.
